Transformers: Movieverse Season 1
by Transformer Brawler
Summary: If Michael Bay's Transformers movies were a TV Series. Greg, Sam and Katie are thrown into a world they've never imagined when they meet the Autobots. Rated T for language and lightly implied romance.


Episode 1: Arrival to Earth

Flying through the emptiness of our Solar System, going undetected by any scanner, there was a ship, larger than any kind on Earth. Inscribed on its side was '_The Ark_'. Within The Ark was a small crew, consisting of five, enormous robots.

'Prime, I'm picking up another planet about 300 mega-miles away,' one of them reported, speaking to the ship's captain.

'Is there any kind of life on any planets?' The reply came, sounding as if it were filled with boredom.

'I'll check...oh?'

'What is it?' This time the captain's reply was much more interested

'The third planet from this System's sun, there is indeed life living on it.'

The captain perked up at this, and a large smile spread across his features. No more searching for a planet to habitat, no more wandering throughout deep space.

'Thank you, Ratchet. Jazz? I want you to set a course for this planet. _That_ is our next destination.

Greg Witwicky sighed. He hadn't been having the best day at school. Being beat up for the umpteenth and second time today, tripping up and dropping his homework down a drain, losing his lunch and getting dumped all in the same day. He really wasn't happy.

'Pretty much sums up my luck,' he muttered to himself.

'Talking to yourself again, Greg?'

Greg turned to see his best friend, Sam Thompson walking up to him, grinning.

'First sign of madness, you know?'

'I do know. Do you know how?' Greg didn't wait for him to answer. 'Cos you keep telling me all the bloody time!'

'Whoa, whoa, easy there!" Sam said with his hands in front of him as if to steady his friend. 'What's happened?'

'You really wanna' know?'

'Of course, you're my best friend.'

'How's "losing your homework, getting beaten up, dumped by my girlfriend and losing my lunch?"'

Sam's eyes widened; he hadn't expected this much of a bad day from his friend

'That's...that's pretty bad.'

'Tell me about it,' Greg groaned.

'Soooo,' Sam said, slowly drawing out the word. 'You plan to ask _her_ anytime soon, then?' He winked at the end, irritating Greg.

'Sam, I think Katie is the most beautiful living creature in the entire Milky Way, but you know too well I'm way out of her league: even if I had the courage to ask her out, she'd reject and humiliate me.'

'Come on; don't be like tha-AAAGGH!'

Sam was interrupted by a Ford Mustang police car swerving onto the pavement. Greg acted quickly and knocked his friend aside to protect him.

'_Damn little humans,' _the police car muttered in a gruff voice. _'Always irritating me with their meaningless conversations. Would it hurt to shut up once in a while?'_

'What the HELL do you think you're doing?' Greg demanded.

At that, the police car came fully onto the pavement and started driving towards the two friends.

'Sam, get up and get moving!' Greg yelled, hoisting his friend of the ground and running for it.

'Sh-shouldn't this guy be all about "To protect and serve?"' Sam asked, running for his life.

The car then spun around once before continuing to pursue the two boys. As it spun, Greg and Sam had caught a glimpse of the writing by its rear window: _'To punish and enslave...'_

'I stand *pant* corrected!' Sam's voice was laced with terror.

'It'd be wiser to *pant* _run_ corrected,' Greg replied. 'He may be slowed *pant* by being on the pavement, but he's *pant* still gaining!'

The boys were about to stop out of exhaustion, but they saw the old scrap yard up ahead and went full speed. They suddenly ran off the pavement onto the road, startling the 'driver' with a sudden movement. While he was recovering, the friends saw Katie Palmer up ahead, walking in the direction they were running from. She raised an eyebrow as she saw them running at top speed towards her.

'Uh, what're you to in such a hu-' she began, but was cut off by Greg.

'Sorry, no time to explain, a police car is driving this way and is trying to kill us!'

Katie was about to ask what they were talking about, but saw the car coming their way at a great speed. Her mind made up, Katie ran for it with Greg and Sam.

'What the hell did you guys do to make him chase you?'

'Absolutely nothing!' Greg responded. 'He just drove onto the pavement and went for it!'

'Come on guys, get moving!' Sam cried, pointing to the scrap yard up ahead. 'If we can make it there, we should be safer.' The three went flat out and made it to the scrap yard, but as Greg and Katie bolted on ahead, Sam stayed behind and quickly closed the gates before the car reached them.

'That'll give us some time to lose him,' he muttered, catching up to his friends.

What came next, however, was completely beyond the three kids' expectations. The car didn't slow down upon reaching the gates, it actually _sped up_, and just before it made contact with the gates, the impossible happened that seemed to make time stop for the kids. The car's parts seemed to suddenly shift, move and change position, and while it was doing so, it charged through the gates, smashing them to pieces. By the time it had got through, what was once a police car was now a 17-feet tall robot! Its legs looked like the rear part of the car, while the wheels and doors made up its arms. The hood and bonnet was its chest, and from its chest was a head, an evil look on its features.

'Oh, Jesus,' Katie whispered.

The robots' right hand suddenly retracted and was replaced with a circular saw blade which began to rotate at a great speed.

'Oh God, run, _RUN_!' Greg roared at his friends, turning and running for the wind. His friends followed, but the robot was close. It swung its saw blade, cutting down a large crane which fell in front of the kids, blocking their path.

'Oh no, no, no, we're gonna' die, we're gonna' die,' Sam whispered, true fear in his voice and on his face.

'Worthless humans,' the giant robot growled with a deep, gruff voice. 'You really have no reason to live. Your ends are here and now.'

Panic and fear filled the three friends. Greg looked at Sam and Katie: he saw his best friend with his head in his hands and the one he loved was crying, tears rolling down her petrified face.

Upon seeing this, the robot smirked.

'And you're all so cowardly and weak,' it added. It raised its blade above its head and began to bring it down upon them.

'Goodbye,' Sam whispered, looking down.

The blade was inches above them, but before it could get any lower, something crashed into the robot's back, flinging it over the kid's heads. Slowly, Greg turned his head and, saw two giant robots punching the crap out of each other. The robot that had been a police car two minutes ago seemed to have the upper hand, but the newcomer, who was yellow with black racing stripes, stood his ground. But then, the yellow 'bot spun and punched the police car's face, knocking him backwards. Amazingly, the yellow giant transformed its right hand into a large cannon and fired a plasma burst and the enemy robot. The police robot was flung back into a pile of scrapped cars, which then fell upon it. The threat no longer present, the yellow robot stepped away from the scrap pile and turned to face the kids. As it walked towards them, what up until that point Greg had thought to be its face folded up behind its head, revealing a grey face with deep blue, electronic eyes. Sounds began to emit from its chest as its radio sparked into life. From the radio first spoke the voice of an angry old man followed by a warm voice with lots of charisma.

'You kids/all alright?' was the result of the robot's radio mash up.

The three friends didn't know how to react. Was it talking to them? Or was it testing something?

Seeing the look of confusion on their faces, the robot pointed at its chest and used the radio again, using parts of Dizzee Rascal's song 'Shout', a wild west drama and Gym Class Heroes' song 'Stereo Hearts'.

'I'm talking to you/through this here/radio!'

'Um, yeah, we're OK,' Greg replied, uncertainty in his voice.

'That's/absolutely fabulous/to hear. My name's/Bumblebee/ great to meet you. Come on, I need/ to take you/ to a friend of mine.'

And just as the first robot had changed from a Mustang to a robot, this one changed into a 2008 Chevy Camaro SS.

'Come on in,' he invited, opening his doors.

'How do we know we can trust him?' Katie asked.

Sam shrugged. 'What've we got to lose?'

'As of a few minutes ago, our lives!'

'Well I trust him, let's go,' Greg replied. 'He saved our lives, we owe him, I say we just see what he wants.

Not finding anything to argue about that, the three kids got in and Bumblebee drove off into the night.


End file.
